


Untitled flying-Clex smut

by ciaan



Category: Smallville
Genre: Flying, Future Fic, M/M, Riftless, Superpower Sex, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex. Clark. The ocean. Flying. Sex. Yeah. Written April 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled flying-Clex smut

It's like having sex with the entire world: the stars, the moon, the silvered clouds, the ocean waves, the warm night breeze, the eternal blackness of space. Their legs are tangled together, Clark's hand pressed tight on the small of Lex's back so he doesn't fall. It wouldn't hurt, as they're only about a dozen feet above the water, and Clark could catch him.

But Lex doesn't want to fall off. He wants to stay right here, hearing Clark's moans, feeling the softness of his skin as they slide together, tasting salt on his neck. He bites down, hard on pliant yet unyielding flesh. His hands flex on Clark's chest as he presses his hips closer. Rubbing, rubbing, breathing into each other's mouths, Clark's tongue like truth against Lex's, Clark's eyes as deep and dark as the ocean when he comes.

Lex is here, miles away from any shore, floating in the air, listening to the surging waves, lying on top of Clark. This is somewhere no one else in the world gets to be. This is paradise.


End file.
